


I Solemnly Swear That I Am Seventeen

by honsukasara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Developing Relationship, F/M, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honsukasara/pseuds/honsukasara
Summary: Fred Weasley was seventeen and ready to open Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. So why in the name of Merlin would George said that he was twenty five? And, is that Hermione---his brother Ron's best friend---stated that she was his wife? His life was so screwed.





	1. War? What War?

Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling  
This story belongs to Honsuka Sara  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Fred Weasley knew that he was a drop out student and without his NEWTS, it was impossible to get a work in the ministry. Fortunately, he also knew that he was a natural entrepreneur and both with his twin brother, George, he would make galleons from their upcoming joke shop named Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. They even had funds already, thanks to the chosen one, the one and only, The Mighty Harry Potter. A lot of work had been done by then for the shop. For the last three months since he set the lovely fireworks inside Hogwarts, there were more than ten new products already that they had invented. Now they felt like enough and had started to mass produced them, so Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes could be opened by the end of January. Many things to do---the shop’s interior, advertisements, etc. He should be busy. So, it confused him the most as to why he slept in a very comfortable bed from nowhere he knew and by the light from the window, it already past 9 at least.

What am I doing here? 

He blinked his eyes repeatedly, trying to remember the last thing happened before he blacked out and/or sleep when the door in the farthest wall suddenly opened and not two seconds later, he was engulfed by a girl who looked like Hermione’s elder sister. George was right behind her, but something must be off with him. He looked like he had a gulp of that aging potion they made back then in Hogwarts as breakfast.

“Hey, easy, easy,” Fred said. But it was more like whispers. Must be the sleeping, he thought. His voice was a little rougher and he didn’t like it very much. “Doesn’t mean I hate it being hugged by such a pretty girl, but who are you?”

The girl in his arms suddenly froze. So did George. It looked like he said something wrong, but hey, what’s wrong?

“Er, is it something I said?”

Now the girl---hey, she’s looked like Hermione so much! Did Ron ever mention that Hermione got a big sister?---was standing, looking at him in disbelieve. Or was she Hermione? Fred didn’t know that a girl in puberty could change so much in a few months.

“Fred, mate, what is the last thing you remember?” said George, pressing every single word carefully.

Fred tried to remember again, but his head felt like it’d hit by hippogriff not long ago. Perhaps he’s here because a potion gone wrong? “Actually, I don’t really remember. Just know that now we’re out of school and Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes is coming soon! Have you heard that, young lady? That’s a place to make you smile all day!”

“I’ll get the healer,” the Hermione look a like finally said. Then she stormed out of the room, leaving the twin brothers to talk to each other pore privately. 

“Hey, George,” Fred whispered not long after. “Is she Hermione or her secret elder sister? Thought no one from her family is a wizard or witch!”

George walked to him, letting himself sat in one of the chairs beside the bed. “No, she’s Hermione.”

“Merlin! How could she age that much? We just met her three months before!”

“Hey Fred, weird question, do you think you can tell me how old are you?”

“Weird question indeed! I solemnly swear that I am seventeen of course!” Fred grinned ear to ear.

When he looked at George, his twin seemed like he wanted to throw up. “Merlin help us.”

“What? Why?”

“We’re twenty five, brother, and because of that reason, I thought I could left you unsupervised in the dungeon, working on our newest pastilles.” George grimaced. “I’m not kidding. I can’t just sugar coated everything before Hermione and the healer come.”

“Next thing you say must be that Hermione is my wife.”

“That I am. Any complaint?” The voice from the door said.

Hermione came with the healer and Fred gulped. Merlin, he lost his memories for eight years? But the only things that came through his lips was, “You’re not with Ron?”

“You git! If you haven’t got a bed yourself in St. Mungo’s right now, it’d be me sending you here.” Hermione, on the other hand, felt relieved that Fred could still joking. It meant that except from the memory loss, her husband is alright.

“You should be scared, brother, for she knows more dark spells than anyone alive right now,” pressed George, a small smile slipped in.

“George!”

“What? It’s true! You read every single book in Black Library after the war!”

“Wait. War? What war?”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	2. Wife of Mine

I Solemnly Swear That I Am Seventeen  
Chapter 2: Wife of Mine  
Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling  
This story belongs to Honsuka Sara  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Fred Weasley felt that his head was going to explode. For Merlin’s sake! He just woke up today with not so much of a bad headache, trying to swallow up a bit that somehow, eight years of his life had been missing by the pastilles accident and now, his twin brother and his brother’s-best friend-supposed-to-be-his-wife, no matter how odd it sounded, told him that wizarding world had finished its second war. And they won. Wow, thanks to Harry. And the rest of the sane wizarding world’s citizen, lead by the order. So thanks to him too, as one of the almost-dead members of Order of The Phoenix. Apparently, he got Order of Merlin: First Class now. 

Yet he couldn’t shut his mouth after a certain surprising fact. “Wait, you just told me that Harry was died and then came alive again to curse Voldemort using a single disarming charm?”

“That’s Harry, man. Ron said that expelliarmus was his favourite spell. Bet still is, considering how he’s an auror chasing dark wizards but can’t truly harm them unless he has to,” George answered. “He’s so polite, you know that, right? Like the giant squid we befriended back in dear old Hogwarts. Polite, with so much power within.”

“Yeah, right.” He stopped with his answer, considering Hermione had another spoon of porridge right in front of his mouth. He gulped. The unfamiliarity of a wife rushed through him, but for the third time since the porridge arrived, he opened his mouth. He only talked again after he emptied his mouth. “You know I can eat by myself already, Hermione. You look like enjoying it too much to be my mother hen.”

Hermione looked like she wanted to laugh, but still too worried and couldn’t manage to laugh just yet. “I am sorry if it is looked that much to you. Not every day your husband almost died and unconscious for half a week, you know?” She said it through her gritted teeth. But then she offered a smile to Fred.

“Look, I am sorry. I didn’t even think I would marry someday, let alone with you from all people. Yet don’t worry, dear wife, for Fred is alive, and has been strong as mice!”

Hermione giggled, and oh, how it looked nice. Maybe having a wife wouldn’t be that bad. 

“Talking about the giant squid, you haven’t told me yet how come did you two befriended him?” She asked while offered another spoon of porridge to now already opened mouth. Apparently, Fred was famished by now.

“It’s a her!” Said two voices. Well, one was clear while the other sounded like a very poor humming.

George laugh when Fred couldn’t manage to speak when his tongue glued by the sticky porridge. Well, at least his brother was safe.  
~HS~

The next morning, Fred was in his room already, second floor of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, who looked like a very big and established shop. Wow, he was sure that both George and he had made a small fortune already from the shop!

Last night, both of his parents, Percy, and Ron had come to St. Mungo’s. They said that they were glad that Fred had been fine and no matter how much he forgot, he’d always made new memories. He asked about Bill, Charlie, and Ginny to them, and Ron answered that Bill and Charlie would come today while Ginny’s son, James (he had a nephew! Nice one, Potter!), was sick and Harry was in a raid and she couldn’t find one person to look after James. He was fine with that. After all, people had their own life already.

“Hey, Fred, Harry and Ginny are here,” said a voice from the door. 

He looked up so fast he could feel a bone cracked. He almost forgot that this room belonged to him and his wife since Hermione hadn’t set a foot since put his belonging from St. Mungo’s at 8 in the morning, right after they arrived.

“Are you getting startled by me?” 

The giggle sounded too cute so he grinned. “Forgot that the room isn’t mine alone for a while. Or mine and George, we always shared a room as long as I can remember.”

“You’re married. Get a hang of it.” Hermione exhaled. After a second of judgment, Fred thought that she looked quite tired. “There’s a spare bedroom upstairs, you know?”

“You want to kick me out of this very comfortable, warm, inviting bedroom of ours?” Fred faking his worried face. “I thought higher from you, wife of mine!”

Hermione moved closer. She sat beside him on the bed an took his hand. “I merely suggesting that I am the one who should move upstairs, but now, it’s your choice. You stay here and put up with me, or you can go to that uncomfortable, cold, uninviting bedroom.” And the laugh from the two filling the air not two seconds after. 

“I better be nice then, before I end up in that room.”

“Oh, I’ll be standing behind you all the time with a checklist form, Fred.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Any ideas for the next chapter?


	4. Ginny's Baby

I Solemnly Swear That I Am Seventeen  
Chapter 3: Ginny’s Baby  
Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling  
This story belongs to Honsuka Sara  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Fred!” Ginny came in a rush, practically jumping into him as soon as he arrived at the stairs. Fred could only manage to slightly chuckle. “You’re okay. Oh my God, you’re okay. Gosh, I was thinking… never mind. You’re okay.” The girl was near to cry but hold the tears instead. Her forehead furrowed in worry in a sudden. But Fred just came home. It should be a happy occasion and even a single tear wouldn’t ruin it. 

“Hello, Gin.” The man whispered through her hair. Wow, Ginny was a woman now, with a baby and all. Still hadn’t grasp it yet by then. Speaking of which, where was the baby? “Any intention to stop hugging me in a minute? I’m dying to look at how old you are right now.”

Ginny offered a little laugh before releasing the hug. Fred was just Fred, even Fred from eight years ago. “Stop insulting me and look at how mature I am then. You’ll be impressed, Freddie,” said her with a smirk. She then started to pose so he could get a better look at her until Fred stop her with a gesture.

“Ew. No, no, stop.” The sight was so not her adorable little sister and deep down Fred felt that he was gonna puke. So he made an appearance of someone who’s gonna puke, just because ha couldn’t help not to do that. Ginny laughed, so did the man on the couch. That’s the thing about him that hadn’t been resolved yet: he still thought that all of these were just a weird nightmare. Oh, how he wished it was all just a really really bad nightmare.

Finally, he grasped Ginny by her hand and dragged her to the couch. “Well, well, well, what about you telling me about these two, Gin?”

Harry gave him a look –a weird one—like he didn’t know what to say. Understandable. Fred didn’t know what to say too. He was friends with Harry Potter, his little brother of some sort, not this man. Heard that he was an auror already. Wow. Just wow. Ginny must be proud. Molly must be proud, too.

“You can’t say that you don’t know me, Fred. Not in front of this boy who really miss his Uncle Freddie,” told Harry playfully. He held a baby with a really contagious smile—showing two little front teeth.

“I don’t know, young man. I might know this gorgeous baby but definitely not you,” he smiled. “Come here, baby angel. You must be missing your Uncle Freddie.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: How does corona virus affecting your life so far?

**Author's Note:**

> A new story. I know. But this idea just popped out of nowhere and I can’t resist to write it! What about some kudos and comments to cheer me up? I’ve a rough week and need to recharge myself for the next.


End file.
